Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a Mobian hero and titular protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games. A fast-running speed freak who takes down the likes of Dr. Robotnik with his trademark Spin Dash, Sonic is a well-known hero who has saved the world countless times. He is a Champion in Dimensional Clash IX, and another member of the Thundering Flyers. He helps the Tourneymasters with hunting down multiple villains. Appearance Sonic is a blue hedgehog with green eyes, and white gloves. He wears red and white shoes, which gives him more speed. Furless areas cover his arms, mouth, and chest. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Sonic has speed shoes, giving him the title of 'fastest thing alive'. Abilities *Sonic can perform a drop dash and a spindash, dealing damage. *He can also form into a spiky ball. *Similar to Tails, he can fuse and also turn super. *He is very fast if it wasn't obvious. *Sonic has cartoony ways in his time in DCIX; he can warp, grab items out of nowhere, and more. *Sonic can use psyhic powers to speak with others. Personality Sonic has a cocky attitude, usually being a little bit rude. He has a habit of breaking the fourth wall and is usually impatient. He likes to crack jokes as well. This habit, however, has died down. Sonic has gained a more serious personality due to the increasing dangers of the clash. Pre-Clash Biography Originally a normal brown hedgehog and resident of the Green Hill Zone, Sonic accidentally discovered the lab of benevolent scientist Doctor Ovi Kintobor. At this time, Sonic already claimed to be the fastest hedgehog on the planet, a fact which intrigued Kintobor. The two became friends, and Kintobor showed Sonic his various experiments and inventions. Kintobor's main mission in life was to rid the planet Mobius of all evil. By using a machine that he called the Retro-Orbital Chaos Compressor (or ROCC) and the Golden Rings of Mobius, he channelled the evil energy into six Chaos Emeralds. However, Kintobor lacked the seventh Emerald that would stabilize the machine. Sonic agreed to help Kintobor search for the final Emerald in exchange for Kintobor using his scientific knowledge to help Sonic to run faster. Although they never found the Emerald, Kintobor's experiments on Sonic's speed eventually bore fruit, when he invented a pair of friction-reducing Power Sneakers. When testing the Power Sneakers for the first time, Kintobor put Sonic into a "Kinetic Gyratoscope" in order to test Sonic's speed. Sonic ended up breaking the speed of sound, causing an accident that fused Sonic's quills together and turning them a distinctly different blue colour. Sonic honed his skills using the various structures around the Emerald Hill Zone and soon learned to control his super-speed, allowing him to perform aerial feats and stunts. His signature move quickly became the "Sonic Spin Attack", which proved useful for destroying Badniks. Upon Kintobor's transformation into Dr. Robotnik (one day after Sonic's own transformation), Sonic used his speed to battle against the madman's attempts at conquering Mobius. He defeated the tyrant on two separate occasions, retrieving the Chaos Emeralds from him both times (briefly turning into the powerful Super Sonic as a result) and destroying the doctor's Death Egg satellite. In the process, he also rescued a young fox called Miles "Tails" Prower from drowning in the Swampland Zone, and Tails followed him around as a sidekick ever since. Sonic had entered his first clash once finding Arkachurus and Tails fused together. Being reunited with his best friend, and meeting his soon-to-be one of his closest friends, they escaped from an attack from Kylo Nemesis Thunderhammer. They had migrated from Egypt to the Black Garden, surviving all throughout and meeting new people, including Bill, Star and Marco, Genji, etc. However the way he had met Genji was when he had first body swapped with him for an entire week. After dying and being resurrected by Clockwerk, and then beating up Nemesis, they were chased by the Egg Fleet, which he had soon defeated with the Thundering Flyers, along with many other people. They had later entered Tamriel, where he and Tails had been kidnapped into a game show run by Jimmy D. They had gotten out and recieved fame from this, but with the consequence of losing his arm. With the help of Arkachurus and Bill, he had gotten his arm back, however, he has had a few events where he would enter a feral state. Sonic and Company had defeated Alduin and had destroyed the Egg Gang later on, along with defeating Emilia Conquest, standing victorious once more. Once it was time for them to go back to their universes, however, Arkachurus had agreed to come with him and Tails back to Mobius. Notable Actions Nirn Sonic, like the rest of the Thundering Flyers, traveled with Arkachurus, Bill, and Tails to find a Dragonborn. He has strange plans for the future, however, and is currently anxious about who the "dark being" is. Eventually, they settled in front of Whiterun, before their relaxation was suddenly interrupted by an attack from Alduin. While Tails and James decided to help evacuate citizens, Sonic and Arkachurus fought against Alduin. Sonic was successful in distracting Alduin as Arkachurus did the damage. After the battle ended, he had broken his leg. Afterwards, the Thundering Flyers migrated over to a cave inbetween the border of Cyrodiil and Skyrim. He forged a weapon of his own with the help of Arkachurus; Kaikmauknivgimoikmomauk, translating to Lightning. Before having a duel with Arkachurus, he helped Amy escape from a gang of bandits. After finding Tails, they switch locations. StarCraft Sonic appears on Mar Sara, running from an Ultralisk and defeating it before meeting Portal and Floetrish. He stays with them for awhile, as he ends up stumbling upon Suska and Genji. Right then, the Zerg attack, forcing them to escape. They enter Tex's Carrier, before it suddenly was attacked by the Shadow Demon, crashing on Zerus. After hunting with Undyne, he is attacked by a pack of primal zerglings. They are killed and soon after, Springtrap arrives. Sonic persuades Undyne to not kill him. They escape with his Wraith. However, Sonic suddenly disappeared and was unable to see the Quietus fight, entering the Somniverse. He saves Ganon and Adventure Purple Guy from death by the large dragon there. The dragon is distracted, allowing the two to escape while he helps the unconscious Tails and Arkachurus to escape as well. Sonic later faints out of exhaustion. He is assigned with a mission by the oval to save Amethyst and Garnet. After teasing Arkachurus, they successfully escape with the two. Later that night, he meets Tails in bed, comforting him. He is told that the fox felt slightly sick, worrying him, before shrugging it off as a simple cold. New York City Sonic appears with the Thundering Flyers in Central Park, before being caught by the Militia. After an argument about unfreezing the Militia is over with, he is offered by the Golfer's Brigade to stay in the windmill. He accepts, hoping Tails would rest there. Inside, Sonic recieves a special delivery from Cyra. After 10 minutes of trying to go deep in his mind, the chest finally unlocks, opening it to reveal an egg. The egg hatches, revealing a small baby dragon with the same colors as him. Blue scales, green eyes. He later names this dragon Cinos. Relationships Arkachurus Arkachurus, despite her sometimes being ignorant towards his friends and rude, is a valued friend of Sonic. Even if he nags at her and teases her with names, jokes, etc, he means it in a friendly way. However, there have been some cases of their relationship becoming unstable. It is speculated that they may be in love with each other, considering one time Sonic had jokingly kissed Arkachurus. However, Sonic does not actually have romantic feelings towards Arkachurus and any intents of love is only a joke. Tails Sonic considers Tails his best friend and sidekick out of all the others in the clash. He defends his friend and helps him whenever in need. If Tails was badly harmed in any way, it would be likely that Sonic's corruption would take over. Bill While Bill isn't the closest friend to him, he is considered good company, despite him going insane and attacking others sometimes. When Bill "sacrificed" himself, Sonic did not cry, but only was sorrowful. Genji Sonic likes Genji for many reasons and has a stable relationship with him, however, he had a grudge towards him after the Neurax incident ended. Undyne Sonic doesn't know Undyne that well currently, but likes her otherwise. Amy While Amy has a crush on Sonic, which results in her wanting to marry him, which also results in Sonic seeing her as annoying, the two are good friends. Trivia *Sonic likes to mess around with the others. *He enjoys annoying many. *He sometimes states that the ink that was injected in him ruined his life, when it actually hasn't. *Sonic can summon Undyne by yelling out her name. *Sonic has a grudge towards Genji. *He sometimes stalks people. *Sonic's middle name is "The". Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters Category:Sissy Category:Animals Category:Hedgehogs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Mobians Category:Cartoon Category:Champions Category:Player Characters Category:Toons Category:Male